Te amaré por siempre
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Han pasado varios meses después de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi. Una noche, Sasuke estaba repasando su vida sobre el monumento de los Kage, repasando sobre su vida y los acontecimientos que lo marcaron, recibiendo de paso una visita inesperada de alguien especial. One-shot


**N/A: Ojalá que les guste, me tardé algo en terminarlo**

* * *

Meses después de la guerra, una persona se encontraba sobre el monumento de los Hokage, era un joven con el cabello azabache, camisa gris de manga corta y cuello alto, una hakatama gris y detrás de la camisa había el diseño de un abanico.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba reflexionando los últimos sucesos de los últimos meses, pensando desde el principio de su existencia, una persona llegó a su cabeza: su hermano Itachi...

Siempre recordaría cómo fue su hermano desde el principio, un buen chico, hábil, talentoso, leal, y un gran ejemplo a seguir. Itachi siempre hizo lo que pudo para que su padre Fugaku viera que también existía, pero nunca cumplió aquella promesa de entrenarlo en su taijutsu... recordándo cómo le indicaba con el dedo que se acercara, pero siempre golpeándo su frente con los dedos excusando: **"****Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez". **

Una sonrisa se dibujó al recordar eso, pero entonces también recordó cuando las cosas comenzaron a caerse de a poco en pedazos, Itachi estaba siendo vigilado por su clan, sintiendo que él ya no era digno de su confianza, empezando a desarrollar finalmente un interes en su padre hacia él. Entrenaba y entrenaba con el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu para impresionarlo, y justo cuando logró lo que tanto anhelaba... comenzó la pesadilla...

Aún recordaba cuando regresaba de la academia, retrasado, y se encontró a sus familiares muertos en el suelo, preocupado por la seguridad de sus padres fue corriendo directo a su casa, pero cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, dudó si debía abrirla o salir corriendo, aún muy aterrado abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sus padres asesinados, y a su hermano mayor detrás de sus cuerpos... y utilizando su recién adquirido Mangekyou Sharingan le mostró cómo asesinó a su clan...

_**—¿Por qué los asesinaste Itachi?**_

_**—Para medir mi propio poder**_

_**—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! **_

Él había sido interrumpido por su hermano, quien le había lanzado una shuriken, rozando su hombro y causándole un golpe, él salió por la ventana y Sasuke salió tras él, sin importarle qué...

_**—¡Itachi! **_

_**—Sasuke, odiame, detéstame, y cuando tenga estos ojos ven a buscarme. Pero por ahora corre, vive, aférrate a la vida como un cobarde. **_

Entonces aquel trauma psicológico lo hizo perder la consciencia... desde aquél día su único propósito sería la de asesinar a su hermano y restaurar su clan.

Despues de varios años se había graduado de la academia, quedando como compañero de equipo de una pelirosa y un rubio idiota, como tutor a Kakashi Hatake.

Al principio recordaba cuando odiaba al idiota de Naruto Uzumaki, viendolo como un rival desde el inicio, pero luego comenzando a verlo como a un amigo, y sin darse cuenta se volvieron mejores amigos, e intentó abandonar su pasado y seguir con una vida feliz. Las cosas se volcaron cuando Orochimaru apareció tentandolo con el poder del sello maldito, y cuando Itachi reapareció, atacando a su sensei y yendo detrás de Naruto...

**_—¡Esta vez te mataré! ¡Itachi!_ —dijo cargando un potente chidori en un brazo**

Él se avalanzó sobre su hermano, pero este lo detuvo con una mano y causando una explosión, su hermano le había roto el brazo, lanzándolo a la pared, y aplicando de vuelta el Tsukuyomi en él, haciéndole recordar aquél día...

Aceptó la invitación de Orochimaru para conseguir más poder, aún sabiendo que éste solo quería su cuerpo, escapando de la aldea e intentando matar a Naruto en mas de una ocación... en los tres años de entrenamiento con el Hebi-Sannin, éste había intentado poseer su cuerpo, revirtiendo el ritual gracias a su sharingan.

Reclutando a Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu fueron en busca de Itachi, enfrentándose a Deidara, quien al final terminó suicidándose detonandose así mismo, solo salvándose por sacrificar a Manda.

El destrozo que sintió al enterarse de la verdad acerca de su hermano y aquel odio hacia la aldea de Konoha... ese enorme vórtice de confusión y desesperación... al saber la verdad acerca de su clan, se dio cuenta de que su destino era la de proteger la aldea y derrotar al legendario Madara...

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, yo soy el último heredero de los Uchiha en esta aldea —dijo —Y mi misión es la de proteger la aldea de Konoha

Él sintió que eso sonaba hueco, sin algún motivo alguno, era cierto, sonaba como si fuera solo para dejar de pensar en su desastrosa vida, solamente había sido parte de su mente, para distraerlo... entonces, escuchó algo moverse cerca de él, activando su ojo Rinnegan, comenzó a buscar a quienquiera que fuere. Saltando de su lugar fue buscando al individuo... Nada.

_—Creo que solo_ _fue mi imaginación... -_pensó el Uchiha

**—Sasuke**

Esa voz era imposible, ni en un millón de años podría ser la voz de quien estaba pensando, volteándose, he allí el espíritu del mismo Itachi Uchiha, vestido de la misma manera que cuando fue revivido con el Edo Tensei, con la esclerótica blanca, su cuerpo brillaba. Sasuke estaba muy feliz y al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hermano...

—Nii-san...

—Sasuke

—Itachi, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver a mi hermano menor. Sé que estás teniendo problemas en este momento...

Él sabía que el mayor tenía razón, pero realmente no quería admitirlo, aparte de todo intentaba no llorar de felicidad o por lo que sentía en aquel momento, el hermano mayor lo tomó y se lo llevó, llegando al pie de un lago, las estrellas iluminaban el agua, luz plateada se reflejaba en el agua. Itachi se sentó, y Sasuke también se sentó unos segundos con su hermano, él preguntó:

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿Te molesta que estemos aquí? —preguntó Itachi, Sasuke negó con la cabeza —¿Por qué te quejas entonces?

—Hmph...

—Activa tu sharingan y dime qué ves...

Sasuke hizo lo que su hermano dijo, llegando a divisar a lo lejos a una mujer con el pelo rojo, junto a un joven rubio, era Naruto, pero no sabía que la mujer era la madre de éste, ambos también estaban charlando tranquilamente, el rubio sonreía, pero también vio que estaba cerca de llorar... la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, igual que él, quien comenzó a llorar, la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse desde abajo, desapareciendo, parece que le había dicho algo. El héroe de guerra estaba llorando de rodillas, pero sin dejar de sonreir...

—Esa mujer era la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, mamá y ella eran mejores amigas.

—¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—Sigue mirando...

Él volvió a mirar a Naruto, quien se compuso y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica de Sannin, comenzando a mirar al cielo y diciendo algo para sí mismo, cambiando por una verdadera sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke estaba confundido, casi sintiendo lo que el rubio sentía... el mayor continuó:

—Hemos visto la pelea contra Madara, y como casi lanzó el Tsukuyumi Infinito, nuestros padres estaban orgullosos de ambos. Ella y yo vinimos porque ustedes necesitaban nuestra ayuda... Naruto estaba de la misma manera que tú, en el monumento de los Kage...

—¿Pero por qué ahora?

—Te conozco Sasuke... —dijo poniendose de pie —A pesar de lo que dijiste en el Santuario Nakano a los anteriores Hokage, sabías que solo lo hacías por mí, intentando olvidar el dolor del pasado, pero conforme pasó el tiempo después de la guerra, no has sabido cómo rellenar ese espacio en las palabras que dijiste

El cuerpo de Itachi comenzó a desvanecerse, de la misma manera en la que el Edo Tensei desaparecía, el hermano mayor puso su frente sobre la de Sasuke, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza del menor, continuó:

—Sabes, sin importar qué, debes seguir con tu camino, seguir con tu propia promesa en esta vida sin importar qué. Has todas las promesas o dí lo que tú quieras, pero debes ser tú quien quiera poner la iniciativa y un propósito en ellos. Y como te he dicho antes, sin importarme cuanto me odies o me ames, yo te amaré por siempre.

El hermano mayor desapareció por completo, Sasuke tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro, junto con un dolor en su pecho, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que lo que hizo fue un error, pero después de un rato, éste se incorporó de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando al cielo estrellado dijo:

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y mi propósito... es proteger la aldea, y honrar las memorias de mi hermano...

...

..

.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran troll Masashi Kishimoto **


End file.
